


[One Shot] Kinkaku X Reader

by KinGinSister



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hetero, Kinkaku Force, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, canon x reader, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: (This fanfiction is part NSFW-ish, so take care!)I saw only very few positive stories with the KinGin brothers, the majority of stories they are in they either get murdered, beaten up, etc. While there are tons of NaruHarem fuckfests.I wanted to test myself to write a Reader X canon short-fic and it would be the easiest to make one for my favorite character! *v* This story takes part when Kinkaku was alive, so YEARS before the Ninja war.





	[One Shot] Kinkaku X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second try on writing stuff like this, but please give me advise/critique after reading and tell me what was good and what could be better.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

You were a member of the Kinkaku force in Kumogakure, to be specific the only female member of it. Being a strong jounin with a Kekkei Genkai, bored of normal missions you decided to join the Kinkaku force which was basically Konoha's ANBU.  
Their leader was obviously non other than Kinkaku, a legendary Shinobi wielding the Bashosen and the Kokinjo. You have admired him for a very long time and being the only female in his force you two eventually came closer by spending time together, despite it being on missions mainly. You always tried to stick out so he'd pay most attention to you, despite Kinkaku barely ever changing his mimic expression. Normally his face could be described as ''cold'', ''uninterested/bored'' or somewhat angry. But you knew he didn't do it on purpose.

Tomorrow you and the team would go on a S-Rank mission and spent the night in the Kinkaku Force's sleeping quarters, but you couldn't really sleep that night. You rolled over in your bed, left to right...back...stomach...nothing seemed to fit. You sat up and yawned, scratching your head angrily.  
You stood up, only dressed in a top and underpants and decided to take a silent walk through the headquarter to get a better sleep later.  
Walking to the end of the bedrooms corridor you remembered there, close to the meeting and weapon room...was Kinkaku's bedroom. 

You carefully stepped towards the door and noticed it was actually not fully closed. Would you actually go inside to watch your teamleader sleeping? You thought, as long as you didn't wake him up, it wouldn't matter...maybe. But still, curiosity overdrove you and slowely opened and closed the door and sneaked in and creeped towards Kinkaku's bed, and you actually expected him snorring like hell as other girls told you their boyfriends did...but Kinkaku's sleep was completly silent.

Thanks to the full moon and your eyes adjusted to the dark, you could easily see in the dark and now had a good view of the sleeping Shinobi. The blanket was slided down and covered his lower body, Kinkaku laying on his back apparently not wearing anything. His hair was suprisingly not messy and shined golden in the moonlight.

You blushed at this view but still sat down on the bed next to him carefully, mustering his body. You admired his muscular shoulders, arms and chest, his left shoulder having the Kanji for ''Gold'' tattooed on it. Then going lower to his stomach. His stomach didn't have a particular shown pack of muscles like thinner Shinobis, but people saying he was ''fat'' always made you kinda irritated. His stomach had maybe no pronounced muscles, but there couldn't be any fat there. 

You carefully put one of your hands in the middle of his stomach and pressed it down. But your hand didn't sink into soft fat, it was quickly stopped by strong muscles. You chuckled, as you expected it and smiled down at him while your other hand moved through his golden hair which was very smooth and soft, apparently he took good care of it.

Then suddenly, before you knew what was happening he opened his eyes, grabbing your wrists with one hand, the other on your throat. He jumped up and basically swapping positions with you, pinning you down on the bed, choking you with an aggressive look and growling.  
''Hah, you bastard thought you could kill me while I am asleep, well too bad!''

He was towering over you, his weight pressing on your stomach making you unable to breath.  
Then shortly afterwards you felt his grip getting weaker and he was getting quiet.  
''(Y/N)???'' Apparently his eyes got addjusted to the darkness and he saw you were not an enemy ninja. Due his position as the Force leader, he had assassins going after him, trying to kill him. So maybe what he did to you was simply a trained on defense mechanism.

Kinkaku let go of you, sitting next to you back on his sleeping spot, trying to calm his breath.You apologized and he apologized back, saying this was indeed a defense mechanism towards enemies.

Then you noticed that aside him being back on his sleeping spot, he didn't got back under his blanket and was now completly naked. You blushed hardly at the sight of his well trained body being exposed that close to you, whom only dressed in underpants and a top.

Kinkaku let out a yawn and scratched the back of his head, then he noticed your blush.  
''What's wrong? Never seen any guy naked before?...''  
That made you blush even more, as it was true and the first guy you see naked is the guy you have a crush on. Looking away you slightly nodded.  
The Shinobi covered his lower body with the blanket, and patted next to him, as a gesture for you to join him. ''Now that I am awake....you can stay.'' 

Blushing hardly, you joined him and got closer and slided your legs under the blanket next to his. From his usual acting, you were suprised he wasn't angry at you and yelled at you for your sneeking. He seemed pretty chilled and didn't seem to mind at all.  
You carefully stroked his hair, admirering it's softness. Kinkaku smiled and looked at your hands. ''It is common in our clan to have long hair. My father had platin colored hair that was even longer than mine.~  
What is also common is sleeping in the same bed with family or friends actually.~ But Ginkaku is a very loud snorrer, and I can't sleep when that happens.''

''Your father had longer hair and platin colored?''  
''Yes, it is common in our clan that our hair color is the color of metals. The higher ranked the metal, the most admired you are. A shame for my uncle he had copper hair.'' He sighed and layed down.  
You layed next to him, and you were both talking to each other still, about god and the world, ninjas you both disliked, goverment mistakes, the tailed beasts and Kinkaku's story about fighting Kurama that allowed him to earn the beats' chakra.

While you were talking, you didn't realize you were actually now laying on his chest with your upper body, resting one arm on him, now even leaning your head against his'.  
When your talk was over, you both blushed in suprise and you quickly moved away.  
Kinkaku however rolled over and robbed towards you, gently grabbing your chin.  
''But for sneeking and spying on me, I can't just let you go.~ Also that cuddling really had me going.~''

He got on top of you, nibbling your neck so you could feel his hot breath against it. It made you shiver, but you wanted to enjoy this moment. He was finally with you, doing something tender. Kinkaku kept it up, then moving to your face and embraced you in a deep passionate kiss. You let him in, returning the kiss the best you could. It intensefied, Kinkaku grabbing on your wrists, letting out a loud purr. 

But before it went any further and more intimate, you two heard someone laughing.  
''Awww, look who's getting all cuddly and touchy.~''  
You both looked at the door, to see Ginkaku in the door who was chuckling. Apparently he had listened to the whole thing and checked if it wasn't his brother sleeptalking.

'' Ginkaku... This is....um...''

''Oh please brother, I knew you wanted this the whole time.~''

''If you told me about this, I would've found a way to prevent you from kicking me out for snorring.~'' Ginkaku chuckled.

Kinkaku got up and chased after his brother who was laughing how Kin got all worked up.  
You knew he wouldn't hurt him regardless, but maybe next time you would get to do more.~


End file.
